ExposureTrack is an innovative and necessary service that will support the at-risk worker population. inXsol LLC (inXsol) proposed to prototype, demonstrate and evaluate ExposureTrack as a smart phone-based tool equipping individual response workers with a personal health monitoring and surveillance service. For this project inXsol will: 1) assemble and demonstrate a prototype ExposureTrack product allowing users to record exposure incidents and related health records in a PHR; 2) integrate a Commercial off the Shelf (COTS) biosensor, and, 3) evaluate usability, acceptability and impact of the ExposureTrack service to individual subscribers though focus groups. inXsol believes there is an opportunity for a compelling product targeted at the individual at-risk worker. Records continuity will be portable across employment or deployment history. With traction with the individual participant collecting standardized data, the top-down ERHMS effort can gain a more significant population and streamline many of the administrative time consuming data collection activities. Achieving these aims will provide the foundation to conduct Phase II SBIR work focused enhancing the ExposureTrack platform, integration of additional COTS sensors, designing key sensors for further integration and creating opt in protocols making it possible to demonstrate reporting which can identify trends or clusters of exposure/health events. This would make it possible to advance Health Monitoring and Surveillance agents which can integrate with Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) National Environmental Public Health Tracking Network data or establish a staffed Surveillance Monitoring Team.